


Labradorite In The Northern Lights

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Euphoria [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apocalypse Fix-it, Gen, M/M, Not Season/Series 03 Compliant, Prophet Chuck, Season/Series 03, Winged Castiel, Winged Gabriel, Wingfic, Wings AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel meets the real Winchesters.  </p><p>Sequel to Ruby Amongst the Ash   </p><p>Euphoria!Verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Labradorite In The Northern Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody asked for the sequel but apparently Cas isn't done talking. Catching up on ten seasons with Netflix is doing _something_ to my Muses... 
> 
> I'm halfway through Season Nine, so please no spoilers?
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

It was cold and clear the night the Smiths called Castiel's number. 

"Cas, can we drop by?" Dean sounded exhausted, almost defeated as he spoke. 

"Of course. I'm charting stars but I'll be home shortly," Castiel mantled his wings as he trapped the phone between his cheek and his shoulder to mark his last star for the night. He rattled off his address and closed the phone with a pulse of warning coming from his instincts. 

Castiel signed out of the observatory for the night, flying to the tiny Gas n' Sip to pick up medical supplies and absently picking up pie and ingredients for a salad on his way to the register. 

Landing at a run is child's play for a winged like Castiel. He jogged the rest of the way to his door, opening it to find his home empty of guests. Humming quietly he made up both his pull-out and the guest bedroom. There are feathers scattered absolutely everywhere, blue-black and white pieces of down, alulas, coverts and primaries littering the floor and his favorite surfaces. 

He sheepishly gathered all of them into a large baggie to burn later; he'd been too busy lately tracking the changes in the sky to pay much attention to earth. 

With everything tidied, Castiel set about making a meal with a large carafe of tea and a pot of homemade hot chocolate. The knock on the door has Castiel abandoning the mac n cheese he's stirring. His wings are loose, a sign of his relaxed state and that's when he realized that Sam and Dean looked, frankly, like they'd been run over by a _truck_. 

"Come in. You're welcome to use the showers," he said as he let them pass him. "Food should be done soon." 

"Cas, man..." Dean started but Castiel shook his head no. 

"You can thank me when you don't look so haggard." Castiel countered with a soft look. 

"We got someone else coming in with us." 

"A friend?" He inquired lightly. 

"Yeah." 

"Then they are also welcome, though they might have to wait for a shower." He hummed as he goes to put more mac n cheese on another plate in the warming oven. The friend was none other than Singer. It sparked a few questions but Castiel kept them to himself. More than likely, they'd be answered after Dean and Sam looked remotely human again. 

He bustled around his kitchen, his bottom set of wingtips dragging on the floor. Castiel paused in his movement to groom out a bent covert and add it to the baggie in his bedroom. When he came out again, Sam and Dean were seated on the kitchen isle stools while Singer was leaning against the wall. Castiel served up the food while waiting for the Smiths or Singer to start talking. 

Patience was his strongest suit and it stood him in good stead now. 

"How much did these two idjits tell you?" Singer spoke as Castiel stirred his hot chocolate. 

"That they're bounty hunters and their last name is Smith," he answered promptly, curling his lower set of wings around his chest like a blanket. "I take it there's more?" 

"Great, a civie. You two sure are pushin' your luck," Singer chided the brothers. "We're not bounty hunters. Those two are Winchesters, not Smiths, and in a crap-ton of trouble. You sure you wanna get involved, son?" 

Castiel sipped his chocolate and mulled it over. "Secrets are not the worst thing they could keep from me. Novaks have a few of their own, after all." 

"Is that pie?" 

"Mm-hmm." 

"Novak. You one of the kids that flew over my yard?" Singer asked and Castiel nodded briefly as he watched Dean dig into the pie. Sam looked delighted at the sight of the salad that Castiel had made. "How'd you know that Dean and Sam liked that?" The shrewd tone had the Winchester brothers (a much better name, in Castiel's opinion) looking up in surprise. 

"I told you Novaks have a few things up thier sleeves." Castiel reiterated with a small smile. "It helps more than hinders, if you are concerned." 

"Can you do a few tests?" Sam asked as he poked at the salad. 

"Depends on the tests," he responded as his upper set of wings flared out in warning before settling again. 

"Some water and a cut." Singer clarified. 

"It's quick, Cas, I promise." Dean reassured as he pulled out a flask and poured Castiel some of the water inside the offered glass. He swallowed it before extending his arm with the sweater rolled up. Dean made the cut, gently tying his handkerchief around it after he bled red. "All good." 

"This is going to sound crazy," Sam warned as they launched into what happened after they left the Novak nest.

* * *

Castiel steepled his fingers and pressed the tips to his lips as the information stopped. 

"Cas?" Dean looked worried that it had been too much for him to handle.

"I need a _**moment**_. Please, finish. Mr. Singer, you're welcome to use the shower should you need it." He ground out, not trusting himself to hold Dean or Sam close and hide the brothers from the danger that followed them. 

"I..." 

"I will return. Stay here and make use of any supplies in my house you may need. I draw the line at paint on my walls and windows, however. The floor is free game." Castiel mentioned before he closed his bedroom door. 

Both sets of wings furled foreward as Castiel cried silent tears for the Winchesters. So much _pain_ and it seemed that each year left a different mark on the brothers as they fought their absolute hardest. He sniffled after a few moments and fished in his pocket for his phone. 

"Cassie! You up late again with your stars?" Gabriel's cheerful tone made the ache lessen in Castiel's chest. He wiped at his tears and sniffled again, causing an instant mood change in his older brother. "Who hurt you?" 

"No one. You remember the Smiths, back at Anna's fledging?" Castiel asked as he cleared his throat. 

"Yeah. My person and yours," Gabe answered confidently. 

"Mine sold his soul to a demon to save yours." 

"... _Oh_." Gabriel's soft utterance had Cas's heart sinking. "Right. Listen, Cassie, don't let them leave. We might have something to help in the Novak library. I'll drop by in two days." 

"Singer's with them. He's tangled up in it too. Be careful." Castiel sighed but rustled his feathers loud enough for Gabriel to hear. "Stay safe." 

"Yeah, yeah, Cassie." Gabe ruffled his own wings so that Castiel could hear the feathers too. "Love you." 

"Me too." Castiel ended the call and the back of his head thunked against his door. 

"Cas?" Dean asked after a quiet knock. 

"Yes Dean." 

"Thanks." It sounded like Dean had slid down the door to mirror Castiel's stance. 

"You're welcome."

* * *

Castiel stumbled out of bed in his usual sleepwear of an old t-shirt plus sweats and nearly tripped over Dean. The hunter had slept outside of Castiel's door with a knife in one hand and his jacket bundled under his head. He nibbled on his lip in contemplation whether or not to wake Dean or just hop over him with a flutter of wings. 

The latter decided upon, Castiel flapped his wings down once with the wingtips brushing the floor as he landed in the hallway with barely a whisper. Dean didn't stir which Castiel counted as a success. He brushed his teeth, mulling over whether or not he has enough in his house for four grown men let alone three humans and a fully-matured winged. 

Padding downstairs greeted him with the sight of a snoring Singer and Sam. He slipped on his galaxy-painted Converse and his favorite trenchcoat to breathe in the fog of the early Colorado morning. 

He took off after locking up behind himself, the cold air whipping back his hair (due for a cut) and waking him up far more effectively than anything but coffee. Castiel's touchdown wasn't an unusual sight in a city full of winged and human. He strolled through the morning market, picking up fresh berries and cream for the waffles he was rather fond of making. The flour, syrup and other ingredients took up most of his time. By the time he was unlocking his door it was a few hours later. 

Three heads popped up when he entered, each with a different reaction. Singer looked at the Winchesters, the Winchesters barely glanced at one another before locking onto the bags Castiel was still carrying. 

"I took the liberty of buying groceries for us," he stated as he crossed over his welcome mat. All three of them relaxed after he continued to walk along his hallway, shuck off his shoes and continue into the kitchen where he brought down the same glass. Castiel cocked his head to the side when none of the hunters brought out the knife or flask. 

"Dude, you just walked through three devil's traps and a detection sigil without blinking. You're you." Dean clarified. 

"Ah. Under the carpet, I suppose." He murmured. "I really liked the bottom of the hallway one." 

"You don't—" Sam cut himself off before grinning. "You have devil's traps woven into your carpets. The hallway one has a long spell in Latin to fend off intruders you don't want here. It's like a hunter's paradise." 

"I wondered what those meant," he hummed softly as he started on the food. "My Aunt Hester wove them for me as a house-warming gift. They're just for family though; she refuses to make any for strangers." Castiel shrugged at that fact, concentrated on whipping the cream into light and fluffy peaks. 

His wings broadcast his content state and flare open wide at the sight of Dean leaning on the counter. "Cas, you need help?" 

"That is kind of you to offer. Yes please." They work side-by-side, Castiel's wings brushing against Dean's shoulder and the human showing no signs of discomfort. "My brother will arrive soon. He says that some books in the Novak library may help your predicament." 

Dean's hands paused at that, turning to look at Castiel with muted hope in the glittering green eyes. "Really?" 

"Winchesters aren't the only ones with a varied and checkered past." Castiel allowed carefully as he poured the waffle mixture onto the waffle irons. 

"You? But... You're living the apple-pie _life_." Dean frowned, it seemed, at the thought of Castiel involved in anything like what they'd described. 

"We are called upon to take out rogue winged and witches that have strayed from the path of righteousness. I wasn't always living, as you put it, the apple-pie life." Castiel countered. "Gabriel has pictures of my time as an Enforcer." 

Sam poked his head into the kitchen doorway. "Did you just say Enforcer?" 

"Yes. We're not as known in the hunter community but we work with them from time-to-time on more difficult cases." He almost preened at the fact that Sam knew what he and his brother were when duty called them. "As I said, Novaks have secrets of their own." 

"I'd say so," Singer grunted as Castiel set the first plate of waffles in front of him with the syrup, the cream and berries for Sam with the honey-laced cream from himself and Dean. "Anything else?" 

"None that apply to our current situation, no." He answered while dunking his waffle bite into the cream on his plate. Singer gave him a long, thoughtful look before returning his attention to his food.

* * *

Gabriel arrived in a flurry of golden feathers just as the Winchesters were arguing to leave for Singer's place in South Dakota. He carried what looked like a great deal of the Novak library, take-out and a bag of Twizzlers (just for Gabriel, who never shared). Castiel helped him with the books as he brushed his wings against his brother's in a show of affection. 

His brother frowned at that but Castiel motioned with his head that he would explain inside, away from prying human ears. 

By the time Castiel was finished, Gabriel was wiping away his own tears. 

"I have the feeling that if we do not find a solution... It will only get worse from here." Castiel admitted as they sat on the floor, feathers interlocked as they curled their wings around one another. 

"You too, huh?" Gabe clucked his tongue as he groomed both sets of Castiel's wings, straightening any kinked feathers and soothing Castiel's worry in one go. 

"Father has his concerns as well," he continued as he spun one of Gabriel's fallen feathers between his finger and thumb. "He wouldn't voice them over the phone but he said they were bad enough that even he couldn't ignore it." 

"Yeah. Figured ours would be trouble." came the slightly exasperated sigh. 

"Why?" Castiel turned to face his brother with a frown. 

"You, to be honest." Gabe snorted as Castiel cocked his head to the side. "Oh _come on_. You always followed the rules, did the chores and took on extra weight without asking. Of course yours was going to attract trouble. It follows suit that mine would be as equally chaotic as I was when I was a kid." 

"This is truthful but does not explain why ours have to suffer." Castiel countered soundly, his wings arching to show his ire. "Dean and Sam do not deserve such pain for simply being themselves."

Gabriel has the guts to look contrite in the face of Castiel's answer. "Look at you; all grown up now, Cassie." 

"I suppose so." He sighed softly as he detangled his wings from Gabriel's. "Come meet Sam. He is rather sweet." 

"How sweet?" Gabe pressed as they fell back into their old rhythm. Castiel knew his brother could switch from serious to playful in a moment's notice and was often the cause of many of Father's pensive expressions. He'd have whiplash if he hadn't grown up with it. 

"You'll have to see for yourself." Castiel gave his brother a wicked smirk that caused Gabriel to grin back.

* * *

The Winchesters watched as Gabriel looked them over, chin in hand as he narrowed his gaze. He motioned Castiel over with a wing, pointing at the tension along Sam and Dean's shoulders specific to... Oh. Sam and Dean were _**winged**_. Late-blooming, certainly, but definitely displaying all the signs of a grown fledgling. 

"Dean, Sam... Do you happen to know either of your grandparents?" Castiel quietly asked them. 

"No." Dean's voice was sharp; clearly Castiel had stepped into unwanted territory. "But Mom's maiden name was Campbell." Gabriel made a noise of glee, digging through the piles to locate the genealogy book on winged. 

"As in C-A-M-P-B-E-L-L?" Dean nodded carefully. "Mary Campbell, married to John Winchester. Potential winged percentage... 87%. Why haven't you—oh. Oh boy." Gabriel flung the book at Castiel, who barely caught it, snagging the book on top of the closest pile. Castiel sat down heavily at the sight of Father's journal. He knew exactly which page Gabriel was turning to before he did it. 

"And Lo, unto the Angels were delivered those wrapped in chains unknowing. Bound and broken, soldiering on for the Light. One doomed for Hell, one doomed to a fall. Death shall provide a way out, nigh slip the Horsemen through: War, Death, Famine and Plague." Castiel recited from memory, having been drawn to the book years ago and seeing that passage as if it were just for his eyes only. 

"Demons shall cross thee yet though thy path is righteous. Angels shall retrieve thee from the clutches, the Righteous Man and his bretheren. Prevent the one doomed for Hell and help cease the Day of Judgement. Love is thy key, love is thy weaponry. To speak too late is dooming all; the suffering shall be unending." 

"Cas? What's it mean?" Dean questioned as he sat next to Castiel. 

"If we do not find a way to keep you from Hell... The End of the End will begin."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
